


So do you?

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Do you want to build a snowman with the devil...





	So do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Or a baby...

Lucifer stood outside Chloe's closed door he knocked. "Chloe?"

"Go away!" Chloe said simply.

"Please Chloe open the door and let me in?" Lucifer said sounding worried.

"Leave me be Lucifer!" Chloe muttered softly from behind the door.

Lucifer sighed before he started to sing. "Elsa?  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play!  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman  
Go away, Anna  
Okay, bye  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bike around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls!  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)  
Elsa, please I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?" He stood there waiting for the door to open.

Chloe opened the door looking up at him looking like death warmed over. "I'm here."

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her. "If you are sick you should go lay down."

"I'm not sick Lucifer I'm pregnant." She said looking at him annoyed.

Lucifer stood there shocked before he muttered. "Pregnant!"

"Yeah with a child your child you ninny?" Chloe muttered softly.

"Oh hell." He muttered before he passed out with a grin on his face.

Chloe sighed softly as she stood there watching over him. "Idiot." She muttered softly.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> or three :D


End file.
